


Night Concert

by Sailing_ShipWreck



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony Stark, IronStrange, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailing_ShipWreck/pseuds/Sailing_ShipWreck
Summary: The frosty air of the night seeped through the open window and made Stephen Strange shiver slightly. He pulled the blanket to his chin, hoping to warm himself a bit. When he found no comfort in the gesture, he snuggled to the right, searching for a better source of heat. His arm stretched and found nothing. He moved his hand around, only discovering an empty spot. He forced his tired eyes open, looked around, and realised Tony wasn’t there. A tinge of worry crept up on him as his eyes glanced frantically around the bedroom.or...What happens when Stephen Strange wakes up in the middle of the night and he can't find Tony Stark? Let's just say he's going to be surprised.





	Night Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!! Here's a little Ironstrange Oneshot because they're just the best! This is my first post here on Ao3, and I hope it is just the beginning of a lot more! English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Feel free to leave a comment, I really really like reading them, they make my day :) 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!!

The frosty air of the night seeped through the open window and made Stephen Strange shiver slightly. He pulled the blanket to his chin, hoping to warm himself a bit. When he found no comfort in the gesture, he snuggled to the right, searching for a better source of heat. His arm stretched and found nothing. He moved his hand around, only discovering an empty spot. He forced his tired eyes open, looked around, and realised Tony wasn’t there. A tinge of worry crept up on him as his eyes glanced frantically around the bedroom.

“Tony?” He called, not really expecting an answer, since the dark haired genius was not in sight, at least not in this room.

He got up with a sigh, the chilly breeze immediately making his body tremble. He approached the window, taking in the view of the infinite black sky. His gaze locked on the moon, and he found himself staring at it, losing himself in the pale light. His attention went back to Tony and the last traces of his sleepy haze disappeared. He closed the window and hurried out of the door, walking down hastily the empty hallway, his bare feet hitting the floor steadily, the sound resonating in his ears.

“Tony?” He said once again, rushing into the shadowy staircase. Only the silence answered him. Usually, Tony either didn’t go to sleep at all, or stayed in bed until the sun was high in the sky. He never left in the middle of the night like this. Stephen had remarked that Tony had been absent-minded and a little distant today but he had thought spending the evening cuddled together would fix it all.

Now, Tony was nowhere to be found and the sorcerer couldn’t help feeling apprehensive. What if something had happened? After all, Tony was kind of permanently in danger, being a famous genius, Iron Man and a billionaire. That sure got him a lot of unwanted attention from kidnappers, villains and criminals. Stephen tried hard to push the concerning thoughts away, but he didn’t achieve to erase the anxiety crawling up on his mind. He really didn’t know why, but the night really felt weird. From the crisp wind, the fog lingering near the ground, the perfectly shaped moon and the sky with absolutely no stars or clouds, everything seemed way too odd. He couldn’t really explain it, it was the kind of feeling that made your hair stand on your neck and fastened your heartbeat.

“JARVIS? Where’s Tony?” His chest tightened at the silence that followed his question to the AI.

“Sir appears to be in the workshop.” The British voice replied slowly.

“What? What is he doing in the lab at… what time is it?” Honestly, Stephen didn’t even know why he was still bothering to ask what Tony could be doing in the workshop in the middle of the night. There was always something in the mind of the engineer, always something to tinker with.

“It is 3:51 AM. Sir is currently working on a new prototype for Colonel Rhodes’ leg braces in contemplation of Christmas and on the Mark 92 while also designing a new arc reactor model.”

“He’s working on three things at the same time?!” He asked, somehow impressed and slightly concerned.

“Are you surprised?” Yes, there was really just Tony Stark to create a sassy AI.

Now reassured, the sorcerer slowed his pace and went in direction of Tony’s lab. As he approached, he could hear the low melody of the genius’ music. He got close enough to peek through the glass wall that separated the hallway and the workshop. He could now clearly hear the AC/DC song that Tony was playing in the room. He knew that his boyfriend loved listening to really loud music because it helped him drown any other sounds that could break his focus and quieted his constantly whirling thoughts.

He looked more carefully, searching for Tony’s form. There was an Iron Man armor, the Mark 92, suspended on two strings connected with the ceiling and blueprints floating all around the place. The beginning of Rhodey’s leg braces and some arc reactors were on the main work table and Tony’s multiple tools were scattered on the floor and on the desk.

Tony emerged from under the workbench with a screwdriver in his left hand and began working on the Iron Man suit. He alternated fluently between all his projects, stopping a couple of minutes on one of them before giving his attention to another.

Stephen loved watching Tony working. His lover seemed so happy when he was in the lab, far away from all his worries and fears. He was in his element, surrounded by all his bots, AIs, projects and armors. Saying that tech and science were his passions was not even representative of how much it meant to Tony. 

The sorcerer was enjoying the view as Tony worked on the suit, his expert hands moving fast and fixing things here and there. His fingers motionned as if they were executing some kind of dance, improving everything they touched. Stephen often thought that inventing things and tinkering were Tony’s own kind of magic. His body moved along his actions, his sculpted muscles jutting out when he was performing a more difficult task.

Once again, Stephen was struck by how beautiful Tony was. His wide chocolate brown eyes, shining amber sparkles when the light hitted his irises just right, filling with wonder when he talked about something he liked, his perfect body moving harmoniously and his bright smile, not the fake one he offered to the press, but the one reserved to the ones he trusted. His soft smile, that enlightened his whole face, that showed how much love he had to give.

Presently, this smile was on Tony’s lips as the loud rock music changed into a quieter song, soft notes resonating through the speakers. The genius paused, then slowly began dancing along the melody. Stephen was amazed by how good Tony was, his body shifting between movements flexibly, his limbs adapting in accordance to the different positions.  
He became even more stunned when Tony began singing the lyrics, his tone barely above a murmur, yet so powerful. His voice was deep and raw and so filled with emotions that it shook Stephen to the core. It expressed so much repressed feelings, as if everything he had been keeping down was finally blurting out of him at this exact moment. Tony had the most pure and touching voice Stephen ever heard and it made him feel such a strong love for the genius that his whole body felt feverish. His need to feel Tony, to touch him, to hold him close and never let go grew so big that it made his heart squeeze and flip in the way only true love could. God, he felt like a teenager again, butterflies flying wildly in his stomach. He wanted so hard to kiss Tony, to feel his soft lips against his and his sweet tongue spinning with his own but he didn’t move because he knew he would probably never see Tony like this again. 

It had taken Stephen so long to finally make Tony trust him enough to bring down his walls but he had never seen his lover so exposed before. Now, he was like he never had to construct a barrier around his heart. He was like he didn’t had his trust shattered by the people he considered as his friends. He was so natural, so true to himself. In fact, he was showing the person under the masks. Stephen was one of the rare being to see the real Tony on a daily basis, but this, this was a complete other level. If Stephen had felt cold less than an hour ago, now he felt warmer than ever before. He was literally burning with the ardent fire of love, desire, fervor and intensity.

When he came back to reality, pushing his thoughts aside and trying to regain control over his craving, he realised Tony wasn’t in sight anymore. He blinked, confused, looking around. A wave of panic flooded him as he remarked the dark liquid on the floor. Not the good color to be motor oil, but the red tint of blood.

His previous reluctance forgotten, Stephen hitted the digits on the door’s lock, granting himself access. He raced into the workshop, feeling the hot fluid under his feet, not giving a care in the world. The only thing that mattered right now was getting to Tony. His previous anxiety quickly catched up on him, making his hands shake even more than usually. His heart pounded harder as fear invaded his mind.

“Tony!” He shouted, praying hard for getting an answer this time.

“I’m h-here.” Tony’s shaking voice came from the bathroom connected to the workshop.

“Hold on, I’m coming!” Stephen pushed the door open, full of dread, since he had sensed the pain Tony obviously had tried to hide in his tone.

The genius was leaning heavily against the white porcelain sink, struggling to reach the cupboard that contained the first aid kit while trying to wrap his arm in his t-shirt that was already soaked up with blood. The liquid was oozing at an alarming speed, already dripping on the counter and the floor.

Stephen took hold of Tony’s arm, checking out the wound. There was an approximately 4 inches cut, beginning from his wrist and going down vertically. It was deep enough to be painful and to leave a thin scar in the future, but if treated correctly it wouldn’t be too dangerous. Just needed to clean it and to bandage it nicely and there would be absolutely no problems, the sorcerer tried to reassure himself, but his worry just wouldn’t go away.

“What happened?” He asked while reaching the first aid kid, his boyfriend being too small to grab it.

“Lab accident.” Tony merely replied, applying pressure on the slash.

“Don’t ever scare me like this again. I stopped watching for like what, five seconds? and when I looked back there was blood everywhere and you just had vanished.” Stephen said while taking care of the wound, making a perfect bandage with gauze.

“Stephen… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.” Tony apologized sheepishly, not quite realising that Stephen just blew his cover, having said being watching him.

“It’s okay… As long as you’re fine.” Stephen pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping around his lover’s lower back, burying his face into his messy hair, relishing in his unique scent; coffee, motor oil and expensive cologne. Tony melted into the touch, snuggling even closer. They began tilting back and forth, pressing their bodies into place, their hands moving, touching, all over the other. Their lips locked together and they kissed intensely, the two of them pushing harder, silently asking for more. Suddenly, Tony stepped back, breaking their kiss, much to the sorcerer’s regret.

“What? What’s wrong?” Stephen asked, examining attentively Tony’s face. A hurricane of emotions twirled in his eyes; understanding, astonishment, surprise and finally embarrassment. He blushed, his cheeks turning bright pink.

“You heard and saw the whole thing, don’t you?” The engineer said awkwardly, looking away, not meeting Stephen’s blue-green gaze. He pulled uneasily on his bandage, loosening it around the edges.

“Yeah…” The sorcerer admitted, cupping Tony’s face in his hands, giving the genius no other choice than to look at him. He stroked his cheekbone smoothly with his thumb in a soothing manner. Tony seemed frozen in place, his discomfort clear, shoulders stiff and expression hinting his distress.

“Hey… You were amazing. Your voice is just incredible, and your dance too. It’s just me, no need to be so ashamed, you know I won’t judge you.” 

Tony still looked stricken by his revelation when he stumbled back into his arms, hiding his face into Stephen’s collarbone. His forehead was so warm that the doctor wondered if he had a fever, before remembering that Tony was probably still flustered to learn that he had been there the whole time. He sank on the floor, dragging Stephen with him, and they hugged firmly, Tony curling his body on the taller man’s lap, resting his head against his shoulder. Stephen rubbed his lover’s back, hoping to make him feel comfortable.

“I love you.” He whispered at Tony, kissing him just behind his ear, one of the genius’ favorite area.

“I love you too.” Tony replied before hesitating, and then began humming quietly. Stephen was pleasantly surprised that the other man was willing to bring down his walls and masks to let him in, this time with his consentment. After a couple of minutes, the humming transformed into the lyrics of the same song he was singing before. Stephen didn’t interrupt a single time, knowing that it was taking a lot of efforts from Tony to open up like this.

“My mom used to sing this to me. We played it together on the piano when she had a little time.” Tony informed him when he finished singing the song, his voice wavering because of the memory. His mom was always a sensitive subject and Stephen felt honored that Tony trusted him enough to share his souvenirs with him.

Again, Stephen pressed their lips together in a sudden surge of affection. Tony responded tenderly yet with passion, grabbing the sorcerer’s neck, pulling him closer. There was no more space between them, their two bodies literally glued together, but they continued to push against each other, seeking more blazing heat in the other’s kiss. Their limbs intertwined and their burning desire grew even bigger.

Stephen Strange never believed in soulmates. Although, now, he felt as if his and Tony’s souls connected, clearly meant to be, their love just getting stronger everyday. After all, maybe it was possible.


End file.
